Savini Hates Rick
by Goddess Trinity
Summary: Upon Rick and Jennifer's return from the West Mansion, Jennifer's pet iguana, Savini, begins to act more hostile towards Rick. Follow the misadventures of Rick and Savini, who tries to attack Rick every opportunity he gets! Rated M for language.


_I do not own "Splatterhouse" or any of the characters associated with the game. "Splatterhouse" belongs to its rightful owners, Namco, and I claim no copyright. Any OC's belong to me. _

_I would like to thank Koenpheonix for being my Beta Reader! Thanks!_

_

* * *

_

The apartment door swung open, giving an ominous squeak as the young man and woman walked into the apartment. Rick Taylor, giving a sigh, slumped into the apartment, his shirt completely gone (he noted that it had been his favorite Mastadon shirt) and the shredded remains of his pants (now looking like shorts) ready to fall off. His belt was tied around his waist with the holes torn from his previous transformation ripping his belt to suit his wider waist. He looked exhausted and even worse, FELT exhausted, but Jennifer was walking behind him, making sure that he didn't fall.

"You're sure you don't want my help?" Rick merely responded by collapsing on the ground, first giving a sigh and then muttering his actual response to Jennifer.

"This carpet is comfy." He reeked of blood and death, and Jennifer sighed, moving Rick's legs so she could shut the door behind them. He groaned mildly at the feel of Jen hefting his legs away from the door, but stopped when she suddenly tensed up. She paused and her eyes widened as she heard hissing in the home.

* * *

Jennifer recognized the sound in an instant and walked over Rick's semi-conscious body, ignoring Rick's inquiring about what was wrong, and walked into their room. She looked at the large, green iguana inside his glass cage. He was crawling all over his cage and looking very agitated, his golden eyes wide and slightly shiny. He hadn't been fed since Rick and Jennifer had last been in the apartment, which was likely a couple days, and the poor reptile was most likely starving. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen, quickly but quietly preparing the iguana's favorite fruit and vegetable salad. Walking so that she wouldn't disturb Rick (he was silent, save for his trying to breathe through the carpet) Jen made her way back into the bedroom, setting the small plate of food down in the cage.

The iguana immediately rushed over to the food, taking great, greedy mouthfuls of the vegetarian salad his owner had so lovingly prepared. Jen smiled at the iguana as he swallowed, smearing fruit on its mouth.

"Who's a good boy Savini? Did you miss Mommy?" She inquired softly and the iguana merely looked her, looking comically cute with fruit smeared over its mouth as it took another bite of the salad.  
She responded by stroking her pet across the head affectionately, picking him up once she was sure that he was satisfied and finished eating his meal, and walked out of the room, the iguana started struggling as she got closer to Rick and lowered her pet towards Rick.

"Sweetie, do you think you'll need anything? You look like... shit." Jen said, feeling her heart ache for her boyfriend; he had been through so much, and it was all to save her.

Rick was a little disoriented; he'd been through enough to kill an army. In fact, if memory served, he'd just killed two armies at least. He peered open an eye and looked at Savini, his vision was blurred and he raised a hand to pet the green lizard. He and Savini got along nicely, save for the occasional day that Savini was grumpy and wanted nothing to do with Rick OR Jen.

He squirmed and struggled harder, his tail whipping back and forth in a wild manner as if he meant to strike Rick with it. And when Rick's finger came in range, it chomped on his finger, Rick feeling the horrid sting of the lizard's teeth in his flesh. Rick's eyes widened and he pulled away, rolling to the side and planting his feet to the ground, standing up with surprising speed and looking around, raising his fists and breathing like he'd just been hit and paused, realizing he'd just been bitten by the iguana.

"What the fuck? Did Savini just... bite me?" Rick asked incredulously, looking at his finger. It was wet and red with blood, and it sent a small chill through his body.

Jennifer raised her squirming pet to her face and the lizard hissed at Rick and continued struggling, pointlessly, against Jennifer. Rick walked over, more alert now that his newly acquired instincts had put him on edge.

"Savini, what's wrong baby? Why did you bite Ricky?" Jen asked quietly, holding the squirming reptile closer to her body. Despite being held by Jen in a comforting manner, Savini managed to turn around, hissing loudly at Rick as his beard flared, Savini bobbing his head up and down as he hissed.

"What the Hell? Why is he acting like this?" Rick asked as he shakily walked into the bathroom to wash off the bite on his finger. Jen walked past the bathroom, Savini still hissing even as he was put back into his tank.

"Maybe he's just mad at us for leaving him alone for so long without food. He just might be pissed at us. I'm sure he'll be fine in a day or so."

* * *

Rick looked around the living room carefully, making sure that the room was empty. When he didn't hear any hissing or the sound of reptilian claws scuttling across the floor, he breathed a sigh of relief; he was alone.

With a grunt, he flung himself down on the couch, flipping on the television with the remote in one hand, a beer in the other. He was going to veg-out in front of the TV and drink until he passed out, puked, or did both. He was NOT going to worry about Savini OR the Terror Mask (which was currently hidden in a drawer in his room, underneath piles of socks and underwear).

Just as he was getting comfortable, the refreshing taste of the cold beer comforting, he heard a rattling sound, and then a soft "thump". Rick muted the TV (cutting off the sound of a woman getting chain-sawed in her chest while fleeing from an undead city) and rested his beer on the coffee table, listening to whatever it was that had made the sound.

That's when he saw Savini scuttling into the room, the reptile making a beeline for Rick and his exposed bare feet. His beard was flared and he hissed loudly as he crawled across the floor.

"Jen? Jen! Jen, he got out again!" Rick yelled, immediately scrambling up higher on the couch as Savini nearly bit into his toes. Savini hissed as he smacked into the couch nose-first, obviously infuriated at the realization that he had missed his chance at biting Rick.

"Jen! Get Savini the fuck out of here!" Rick yelled as Savini dug his claws into the fabric of the couch, pulling himself up towards Rick, hissing horribly as his tail whipped around. Rick crawled up higher on the couch, not even thinking to run out of the room and away from the angry lizard.

"Savini, no!" Jen scolded, running into the room. She seized Savini around his middle, carefully wrenching him off of the couch so that she wouldn't hurt him. Savini glared at Rick, hissing at him even as Jen took him out of the room.

"Fuck, he's been attacking me for a week! What have I done to him to make him hate me so much?" Rick asked as Jen came back, Jen sighing loudly.

"I don't know! Maybe he's still mad at us for not feeding him for a few days!" Jen said in an exasperated tone. The two of them could hear Savini thumping against his glass tank, desperate to get out and maul Rick.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me and get some groceries? It might be good if you got out for a while…" Jen said. Rick completely ignored her as he heard dark chuckling coming from his bedroom. When Jen snapped her fingers in his face, he was instantly alert as he looked up at her.

"I'm good; I'm still really tired and I just want to rest. Besides, if I'm well rested, that leaves me energy to do other things…" Rick said, giving Jen a sly smile. Jen gave Rick her own smile before playfully punching him on his arm.

"Alright, alright. I'll hurry back, my Hero." Jen purred as she gave Rick a quick kiss on his lips. Rick was more than relieved to watch Jen go, and as soon as he was sure that she was gone, he rushed into his room, ignoring Savini thumping on his tank as Rick entered the room. He took notice that Jen had placed some heavy books on the lid of his tank to make sure that he didn't get out again. Whether it would work or not, Rick didn't know.

He quickly clawed through the clothing in the bottom drawer, his fingertips brushing a hard surface beneath the fabrics. With a smirk of victory, he pulled out the white bone mask, turning the face towards him.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked the laughing Terror Mask. Terror continued to laugh some more before finally answering Rick.

"_Does Ricky like playing with the big, dumb, nasty lizard? Does he? Does he?_" Terror asked in a mocking sort of tone, still chuckling lightly. This caused Rick to grip at the Mask's sides tightly as he stared down the Mask.

"Do you have something to do with this? Did you do something to make Savini hate me?" Rick asked as his knuckles turned white. The Mask chuckled a bit more before answering Rick.

"_Maaaaaaybe…Maaaaaaybe not. Maybe Savini hates guys who wears glasses and listens to heavy metal. Or maybe he hates nerds._" Terror said lightly, Rick knowing that he was hiding something.

"What did you **do**?" Rick asked, feeling his frustration beginning to build as he gripped the Mask even tighter.

"_Oh, nothing new, Mr. Tainted Soul. Nothing at all._" Terror said simply, humming a merry little tune as Rick shook the Mask.

"Come on, what the FUCK did you do to me?" Rick nearly screamed at the Mask. He was beyond frustrated now.

"_Nothing new, Ricky; nothing new. No, I haven't done anything; it's all about what __**you've **__done._" Terror said cheerfully.

"What do you mean by, "What **I've **done"?" Rick asked, suddenly feeling his frustration ebbing way, nervousness filling him instead. Terror chuckled softly at Rick.

"_Remember how I told you that you've become a Tainted Soul, Rick? Since you're a Tainted Soul, you emit an aura, if you will. Animals and certain people can sense that aura, and trust me when I say that they fucking HATE it. You're gonna have animals either attack you or run away from you. And honestly, I'd love to see something your nuts off; it might be pretty fucking funny._" Terror explained darkly. If he had a moveable face, Rick was sure that he would be smiling a fucking Cheshire Cat grin.

He dropped the Mask to the floor, placing his face into his hands as he groaned an aggravated groan.

"So that's why Savini keeps on attacking me?" Rick groaned into his hands. Terror laughed loudly at Rick's clear distress.

"_I'm afraid so, Ricky. Now, the little fucker is getting out of his cage again; I suggest you put me back and run the fuck away._" Terror said as Rick looked up to see Savini squeezing out from underneath the lid with the books on top of it.

With a groan, he hastily shoved the Mask back underneath his underwear, slamming the drawer closed just as Savini glared at him, hissing.

"Fuck me!" Rick said as he proceeded to bolt out of the room, Savini hot on his trail as the reptile crawled with the Terror Mask laughing in the background.


End file.
